Painting our Life 6 Colors
by InuKaT666
Summary: Inspired by My Little Dashie! Each colorless day makes life unworthy of living. It's our choice to change ourselves, we just need a little push from a certain pony. But are things truly what they seem to be? We all can be deceived by false kindness, the unexpected lurk from every corner, and some of the things that mend our hearts might as well as crush it. This is my story.
1. Prologue: In Too Deep

Life isn't fair. We live, then we die. I feel like the life I'm  
living is just one big waiting room for death. Nothing goes right. You  
can blame it on someone, anyone, that I was raised this way. In fact,  
you can blame it on my parents, but I've never met them. Or else I  
would've started off like: my parents are the worst in the world, they  
don't love me. There's a chance that they don't even aknowledge I exist.

I grew up in an orphanage, caused riots and fought with fellow  
orphans. No one liked me, and I liked no one. The first thing I did on  
my eighteenth birthday was get the hell out of there. I got a job  
working as a cashier at Zellers. It doesn't pay much, but it still  
keeps bread on the table and a roof over my head. My house is quite  
small and shabby. But I don't mind. My life will eventually end, and  
none of this would have mattered. Because when I'm dead, I'd be dead.  
Having lots of money or living in a big mansion wouldn't give me the  
ability to avoid death.

I wish I could afford a car though, I really do, my feet ache  
everyday from walking to and from work. I would take the bus, if I had  
enough extra money to afford tickets every single day. Nope. I just  
have to keep living like this. Until death comes to claim me that is.  
You'd think four years out of the orphanage would finally be enough  
time to forget the fact you've no parents. It's not. The reminders are  
everywhere, commercials on tv with kids happily going to a restuarant  
with their parents, seeing that one kid at the supermarket beg his mom  
for Oreo cookies, or just simply walking to work for overtime on  
Sundays and seeing that boy and his dad throw a frisbee around the  
yard. It's just that pain you could never be extinguished of.

I could still feel this way, but that would mean her efforts were  
wasted on me. And I don't want that. The following story you are about  
to read is a true story. All the characters in here are real. You can  
believe me, or you can just dismiss it as another teen fairytale. This  
is my story, and I want you to know it.


	2. Chapter 1: Don't Need A Pony's Help

*Note to the readers. Want more chapters? This story already has THIRTY chapters uploaded onto fimfiction! Search InuKaT or Painting our Life on fimfiction to read if you cannot stand the wait on here. Old chapters will slowly be published here, but why wait? Get onto fimfiction to read it all! (Still being update!)

It is a bright and dull afternoon. Just like the one yesterday. The day just drags on slowly. I'm walking home like any other day, any other day in the winter that is. The coat that I have on is barely enough to keep the cold out. My pace is slow but steady. During warmer times, I like to look for stones and hold them in my hand, feeling them as if they are the most precious diamonds in the world. But since all the stones are blanketed by snow, I have to make do with small snowballs. I juggle the snowball from hand to hand, as if it was a baseball. The snow slowly melts and the freezing water seeps into my thin gloves. It could take me a much shorter time to walk home, but it's not like anyone will be waiting for me there anyways. I live by  
myself. I used to worry about being alone for the rest of my life, but now it's hard for me to care. Since I'm going to die eventually.

-

"Is it time?" A certain cyan pegasus asks.  
"I believe so, do not feel hatred for us or sending you there. We  
have no choice." A white mare the size of a full grown horse speaks.  
Her eyes studying the cyan pegasus closely. She slowly closes her  
eyes, and takes a breath. "Are you ready?"  
"Born to be." There is no hestitation in the cyan pony's voice.  
But it trembles and she takes a deep breath, looking around her, this  
will be her last moment here.  
"Well answered." A blinding light engulfs the cyan pegasus and she  
vanishes. "Good luck... Rainbow Dash And good bye."

-

As I approach my street, I feel like I'm being watched. I don't worry though, there are a bunch of freaks that live here. But as I take another another, I hear flapping sounds. Like strong eagle wings beating against the cold air. I slowly look up and I don't believe my eyes. Hovering in the sky, flapping it's wings, was a cyan horse... No, pegasus pony. It looks to be about 4"5 feet tall. I'm not sure. But what takes me by surprise even more was that it talked.

"Hey. You! Are you Kyle Linston?" It said, or she said. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not hallucinating crap. It could be a sign that I've finally gone crazy. I'm not surprised she knows my name. It was painted on my mailbox, dry and scratched, but readable. I open my mouth to speak.

"Who... What are you?" I asked.

"Thee one and only Rainbow Dash. I've heard you have some life problems that has been gnawing away at your sanity for the past few years, kiddo." She chuckles, "I was sent here to teach you the joys of life. To train you out of your folly. As it seem-" She doesn't get to finish, because I had chucked a snowball as hard as I could right for her head. She swiftly dodges it by flying to her right. "Hey! What's the big idea!" Before I answer, I chuck another, this one landing right onto her chest knocking her unsteady.

"I don't need your damn help!" I spit, "My life will go as it is, I don't need no talking pony guiding me in what I've been living for the past 22 years!" That seems to have enraged her. She flies down right into my face.

"LOOK BUSTER. I'm here to help you. Your life just needs a bit of, color to it. And that's what I'm for. You can't just keep dwadling and wait for death to just come to you! There's more to do than just that. I pity you, so I will try my best to help you! Your training will begin tomorrow, is that understood?" She glares at me. Her black rose rimmed eyes are beautiful in their own being for some reason I cannot describe. But I glare back. I make another snowball and once again, chuck it at her, aiming for her left wing. Then I run. Towards my house. My heart beats fast as I pull out the key to the front door. Before Rainbow Dash can tackle me to the ground, I unlock the front door, jump in, slam the door in her snout and lock it.

I don't feel bad. I should. But no. She's nothing to me. I look out the window, only to see her making faces at me. And shouting.

"Let me in! I want to help you! You can change what has already begun! It's not too late for you!" Garbage. I'm torn between feelings. Guilt and hatred. Guilty of myself being brought so low to be pitied by a talking animal and hatred for her. For talking as if she knew me perfectly. If this is how my life will be lived, so be it.

As I make dinner, I find my mind straying towards thinking about Rainbow Dash again. What was it about her that made me feel bad? The fact she's not human? The fact that she's here to help and I just brushed her off? The food I eat is tasteless in my mouth. Thinking too hard. Go freeze you damn pony. I finish my dinner and go to sleep.

The next day is the same thing. Rainbow Dash pleads me to let her help me the minute I walk out the front door. The strange thing was, no one else noticed her follow me through Zellers as I tried to work. I asked a few customers if they're seeing a cyan pony from a children's animated tv show beside me, they just shake their heads in disbelief. Rainbow Dash chuckles mockingly.

"A spell has been casted on me before I entered this universe. It will hold for only another few days, but till then, only the ones I want to see, can see me." She let's out another chuckle. I sigh.

"Look, just give it up, I don't want your help, I want no one's help." I don't look her in the eyes.

"It's my job to help you... Just give me a chance." Rainbow Dash mumbled tiredly as I tie my shoes, getting ready for the third day of the week known as Wednesday. The halfway mark to the weekends. I work my shift, and quickly get home.

I sit on the porch. Alone. The sun sets. The loneliness hasn't calmed, not for all 22 years of my life. The pain will never settle.

"Life has it's ways against you." A familiar voice speaks. I know who it is. I turn my head and find that Rainbow had stealthily sat beside me. "Everpony has their problems, I did something wrong a while ago. You can't let that mope you down." A tear runs down her right cheek. I don't know what to do. The one trying to help me has problems on her own? I stand up.

"You don't understand me at all."

Rainbow Dash's efforts are being wasted on me. I wanted to shout I didn't have problems. But down inside, I knew, I knew she was right, and I knew where my life is leading. Yet I accept it, but haven't brushed her off permanently. Her company is quite... enjoyable, although I do not know why. Without her seeing, I smile in the first time in years. Even then, I shut the door before she can get inside. I don't need her help, _but I want her company_.

Today has been fairly quiet. Rainbow Dash didn't show up. No more bickering, no more being nagged at. I felt relieved, yet, lonely even more now. I brushed off the one person, er, pony that actually wanted to help me. Most people can't even stand to look at me. As I work my shift at Zellers, I find myself worrying about Rainbow Dash. The world outside is cruel and cold, can she find a way back to where ever she crawled from? One side of me wanted to be happy and relieved she's  
finally gone, but the other, wants to see her. I check off my name on the employee schedule, showing I worked my shift today.

I walk home in silence. No cars pass by. It feels strangely quiet. As if the world is shunning me for what I've done, or not done. It starts snowing. Hard. I cover my face with my hands, protecting it from the snow that could easily get in my eyes. A great way to add to the mood mother nature. I reach my house, unlock the door and go in. I'm not hungry, forgoing dinner, I turn on the television. Night slowly creeps up. I didn't notice the time, but I dozed off for an hour or two. I wake up to a weather report on tv.

"Yes citizens, it is a blizzard outside. Please expect 3 feet of snow in the least. All we can say is the temperature is slowly  
dropping to -30 degrees celcius." My eyes widen as I have the sudden realization a certain rainbow maned pony is still outside treading in the cold. Without thinking, I grab my coat and run out the door into the roaring winds of winter.

I have no idea where she could be. So I slowly tread my way into the streets of downtown. If I was a pony, where would I hide? No clue. Shit. So I decide to search the streets one by one. Checking under tables of outdoor dining areas. Looking in garbage cans and dark allies. I have no luck. I'm running a fool's errand. But I have the feeling that Rainbow Dash is out here, freezing to death in this storm. And it's all my fault, for neglecting her and her offers.

After 40 minutes of searching, I'm about to give up, my hands are getting frost bite, and the air is becoming thinner making it harder to breath. But in the corner of my eyes, I notice a cyan colored blob curled under a piece of cardboard beside a restuarant. I approach it, no, her, I knew perfectly it was Rainbow Dash. I lift up the cardboard, her rainbow mane is in worst condition, her furcoat is drenched. I put my hand on her chest, she's still breathing, but slowly. The weather has done it's worst to her, and she survived. I hastily take off my coat, and wrap it around her. The heat quickly saps from my body and is replaced by the cold. I feel as if I just jumped into the coldest parts of the Arctic Ocean. But this is no time to complain. With all my might, I lift up the cyan mare. She's heavy. Really heavy. Or I'm just really weak. I don't know which, probably the second. Maybe I should look into working out more often.

As I make the journey home, each step feels like hell. My already aching feet stings from the cold and snow that has somehow made it into my boots. The snow is up to my knees. It gets harder to walk, as if I was trying to tread through tar. The snow plummets against my face. They feel more like sharp ice shards than soft snowflakes. Rainbow Dash begins to warm up. Just a bit. But not even enough to keep a baby alive in this harsh condition. I'm halfway home. My arms begin to ache from carrying her, but I know all that will fade in the next few minutes when the freezing temperature numbs my body. I pick up my pace. Neither of us will survive if I keep walking at this speed.

Cars pass by. Some people offer me a ride, but I can't risk it, they'll get suspicious of why I'm not wearing my coat. Damn it. My feet feel like they are sawed off by now. My arms don't feel any better. The weight of Rainbow Dash slows me down. But I can't complain since this is all my fault. Her mane is ungroomed, she looks so stressed, yet so beautiful. I finally reach my street. Carrying her with one arm, other hand trembling hard as I fumble with my keys searching for the one to the front door. Found it. I open the door and shut it when I'm, we're in. I lock the door and take off my boots. I carry Rainbow Dash up the stairs and into my room. I set the cyan mare on my bed, and cover her with my blanket. Her breathing steadies, but  
she remains asleep. I go down and heat up some soup. I bring it up with a cup of hot chocolate and set it on the table beside her. Then I find my extra blanket, and go lie on the couch, trying to doze off. But sleep would not come, as thousands of questions for the pony known as Rainbow Dash bounce around in my mind.


End file.
